


万福玛利亚

by case_watermelon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/case_watermelon/pseuds/case_watermelon
Summary: 如像玛利亚再生，怀日与夜结的孕。





	万福玛利亚

**Author's Note:**

> 别被题目和歌词骗了，就一个pwp

一切也许都是由吻开始。

凑崎吻技很好，既温柔，又体贴。她很擅长接吻，倒不如说在床上她根本没有不擅长的事情，周子瑜被她吻住，一来二去就被她用唇舌化成了一滩水。进入易感期的alpha湿漉漉的，声音沉下来，低低地贴在周子瑜嘴角笑，热气刮过omega的脸颊：“很舒服吗？”

空气里的甜味搅得周子瑜头晕，她努力睁开眼睛看凑崎的脸，凑崎的声音温柔甜蜜，脸蛋也像天神一样漂亮，周子瑜被这样的人所蛊惑，轻轻地点了点头。

凑崎高深莫测地弯起嘴角，她的头发扎起来，露出泛红的耳朵。她摩挲着周子瑜的颈侧，温温柔柔地说：“那你舔一舔我，好不好？”

周子瑜有点疑惑地看了她一眼：这样征求同意的句式很少出现在凑崎身上，凑崎向来有些异于常人的癖好，因此，她们的性事也不像相处模式一样温柔和煦。正如面目凶厉的人也可能成为善良的赤子，世界上也有披着温柔美丽皮囊的恶劣少年。毫无疑问，凑崎属于第二种。但凑崎的温柔也做不得假，她的恶劣和她饱含爱意的柔情，都是只有周子瑜才能触碰得到的限量发售品。

但这样限量发售的温柔却能驱使周子瑜，她迷迷糊糊间已经跪到凑崎的腿间，凑过去含住了alpha半勃的性器。她舔了舔性器的顶端，又尝试着把凑崎含得更深，却在性器充血的时候打消了这个念头——太大了，她感觉口腔深处都被扩开。为了避免戳到小舌，周子瑜不得不把嘴里的东西吐出来一点。

她很生疏，凑崎很少作这样的要求，因为周子瑜不太喜欢口交。而且给凑崎舔是一件非常累的事情，周子瑜过去给她口过几次，弄得嘴酸，就会很委屈地皱着眉看凑崎，这样的事多了，凑崎也就对此不作要求了。

但周子瑜的口腔又热又湿，戳到深处的时候会条件反射地收缩起来，像一个微型短小的甬道，她其实非常有天赋，导致凑崎仍然会在上床的时候肖想她的嘴。凑崎的手搁在周子瑜头顶，随着她舔弄的动作玩她的头发，逗小狗似的揉了揉她的头顶。周子瑜就是她的小狗，又乖又可爱，即便是不愿意做的事也能做得很好。

她把性器从周子瑜嘴里抽出来，又把周子瑜拉到自己腿上。omega没穿裤子，凑崎硬起来的性器蹭着她的大腿内侧，周子瑜的脸害臊地红起来，感觉到身体里有什么东西正在一个劲往外淌，打湿了凑崎的上衣下摆，跟性器的前液混在一起，粘糊糊的不太舒服。

凑崎不太在意这个，“我还什么都没做呢。”

“子瑜是等不及了吗？”她眨眨眼，“下次要不要试试道具呢……”

“变态。”周子瑜不喜欢。

她发觉已经顶在穴口的性器又胀大了一点，周子瑜挣扎了一下，腿被凑崎扣住了，束手束脚，呜咽着抗拒，反而把自己撞到对方怀里。反抗无果后周子瑜伸手去掐凑崎大腿：“所以说sana酱果然是变态吧。”

凑崎歪着头看她，过了一会儿有点无奈地叹了口气。也许周子瑜感觉不到，但她情动时变得更加软糯的声音对每个alpha来说都是上好的催情剂，诚然凑崎也不算有被骂性癖的变态，听到这句话的时候也硬得发痛。这一句变态骂她，其实还是有点冤枉。

她把周子瑜放到床上，用手打开了她的腿，把她摆成了容易受侵犯的姿势。周子瑜用手臂挡住了自己的眼睛，凑崎压过来，突然逼近的声音虽然有点咄咄逼人，但更像循循善诱：“为什么不看看呢？”

她压着omega的腰，把自己重重地推进去。还没全吃进去，周子瑜已经绷紧了身体，只能把手放下来去推凑崎的肩膀，皱着眉头说：“难受。”omega的本能让她不会感受到痛，但这样粗暴的进入还是有些超过了。她抿着嘴，睫毛被渗出来的眼泪打湿了。

插在她身体里的性器果然犹豫地顿了顿，但最终还是不容置疑地继续碾压着湿热的软肉。周子瑜抬起头，看见凑崎正在冲她讨好地笑，像大狗一般用脑袋蹭她。周子瑜懒得理她，偏头躲开了。

“我没有办法嘛。”凑崎可怜巴巴地抱着周子瑜，“是子瑜里面太舒服了。”她被柔软到不可思议的甬道吸绞着，几乎无法抽身，软肉像很多细细的舌头在舔吻她的性器，进到深处时，还没有彻底打开的生殖腔口吮吸着顶端，用最情色的方式向alpha发出邀请。凑崎往里顶了顶，周子瑜就哆嗦得更厉害，发出了小声的呜咽。

她的睫毛已经被泪水糊在一起了，呼吸急促起来，眼泪已经兜不住，啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。她绞紧了凑崎，高潮来得又急又猛，被操弄的时候身体完全被性器打开了，周子瑜张了张嘴，除了带着哭腔的喘息什么都发不出来，短促的音节拼不成字句，唯一清晰能辨的只有凑崎的名字。

太快的高潮让她把体内的性器吃得更深。周子瑜抱着凑崎喘气，凑崎趁着她还在高潮的余韵里快速抽送了几下，又慢慢碾着她的内壁帮助她适应，摸了摸她的头发，有点犹豫地说：“会不会太快？”

凑崎的柔情蜜意是用之不竭的，因为是限时售卖，偶尔出现一次就是极端的温柔，几乎让周子瑜感到有些陌生了。好像她年轻的女朋友已经成为了她的新婚妻子，是她一生的伴侣，值得凑崎奉献出自己柔软的那一面了。

而她的小妻子正努力地挤出一个笑脸，只是语调还带着哭腔：“没事。”

于是凑崎笑了：“乖孩子。”

她重新开始抽动的时候周子瑜抽抽嗒嗒地小声呻吟着，绝大多数的声音被她摁进喉咙，漏出来的一小部分好像顺着她的嘴角滚到了正捧着她的脸的、凑崎的指尖。凑崎没有脱衣服，于是布料蹭着周子瑜的大腿内侧，酥麻的痒意裹挟着来自下身的快感向上爬行，促使她流出更多的水。她有点难为情地试图把腿并上。

“子瑜好湿啊。”凑崎摸摸她们交合的地方，体液打湿了她的手指，滴到床单上积成小小一滩。凑崎舔掉omega脸上的眼泪，笑眯眯地说：“看来子瑜喜欢温柔一点的。”

她笑起来的时候气质柔软，好像真的万分温柔，周子瑜却十分抗拒在床上看见这样的凑崎——通常情况下，她马上就会产生一些坏心眼。即便今天她从头到尾都很温柔，不像以前那样恶劣，不过这一方面仍然不能免俗：她直接挤开了周子瑜软塌塌的生殖腔口。

这下周子瑜就不能再强迫自己咽下声音了。她连挣扎的力气都没有，omega本就敏感，生殖腔是禁区，一旦被触碰就是百倍的快感。她们连接的地方已经湿得一塌糊涂，凑崎低头看了看，有点惋惜地想这条裤子也许不能再穿了。

“未必是坏事，子瑜。”凑崎的手很不安分，钻进周子瑜的睡衣里，捻住了周子瑜挺立的乳尖。她用像在说今天天气真好的语气说，“到时候这里也会变大的。”

说完这句话，她愉快地看到周子瑜的脸更红了。如果周子瑜还有力气，肯定会踹开她。凑崎不怎么开关于生孩子的黄腔，她觉得还不到时候。

但今天可以，凑崎很开心，她觉得有一些东西或许可以提上日程了。因为这一点快乐，她才能挥霍自己的温柔，不再耍恶劣的小花招折腾一下她纯情可爱的女朋友。

凑崎低下头，伸手摸了摸周子瑜的脸。她的手很冰，周子瑜的脸颊本就因为性事升温，被凑崎冰得一哆嗦，内里也抽搐着绞紧了。凑崎乐呵呵地贴上去亲她，用力地顶了几下，用自己的精液填满了周子瑜的生殖腔。

因为贤者时间，凑崎的脑子前所未有的清明。她百无聊赖地想：现在是五月份，也许开春的时候她就会有一个孩子。小孩是多么神奇的东西，她灌进周子瑜肚子里的遗传物质在她的小妻子体内生根发芽，长成一个讨人厌或惹人喜爱的生命；而她害羞的妻子，又会在怀孕的时候发生怎样的变化，即便是凑崎也是毫无经验的。

仿佛幻想已经成真，凑崎伸手去碰了碰周子瑜的小腹，周子瑜可怜巴巴地蜷缩起来，动弹的时候又牵扯到还埋在她身体里的结，又很委屈地掉眼泪。凑崎看了她一会儿，大抵是真的觉得这样的周子瑜很可爱，就很没办法地凑过去，温柔地把她的泪滴舔掉了。

那六月份就求婚吧。她心情很好地想。


End file.
